


【熙永】MIROTIC

by most100



Category: ORBIT (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV), 헤일로 | Halo
Genre: M/M, succubus au, 魅魔AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Summary: 金熙天和他的魅魔室友。
Relationships: Kim Heecheon/Jeong Younghoon, 熙永, 金熙天/郑永勋
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【熙永】MIROTIC

“熙天君，等下和我们去练习吗？”

下课后，坐在前座的安藤诚明转头问金熙天。金熙天原本想答应，但看见教室外边坐在大阶梯上的背影，又道：“今天有事，明天再约吧。”

他拎着书本走过去，郑永勋看起来没什么精神，见他过来也只是抬头望着他。

“等很久了吗？”金熙天问。

“过会儿还有课，但是我不想上。”郑永勋说，“饿了，没力气了。”

他们回家前买了炸鸡，香味透着袋子传出来，郑永勋安安静静跟在金熙天身后上楼，关上门之后，金熙天还在换鞋，背后就贴了一个热源，手不安分地往下摸，被金熙天抓住了。

“好饿啊……”郑永勋用脑袋蹭金熙天的背，“永勋尼好几天没吃饭啦。”

啊，又来了。金熙天对他腻歪的招数早已见怪不怪，郑永勋自讨没趣，换了鞋子，躺在沙发上暗自伤心。他听见塑料袋窸窸窣窣的声音，还有炸鸡的香味，感觉更委屈了，把脑袋埋在抱枕里当鸵鸟。金熙天终于玩够了，把炸鸡盖子盖上，喊他：“哥，过来吧。”沙发上的人闻言马上跳起来，金熙天还没看清人就被推倒在地上，皮带不知道什么时候被抽掉了，随后是裤子拉链被拉开。

比起炸鸡，果然还是精液更好。郑永勋跪坐下来，把金熙天的阴茎含在嘴里，年轻的身体对魅魔吸引力更大，他身体里一直压抑的魅魔天性被唤醒，体温逐渐升高，脸颊泛起了红晕。在高热口腔的刺激下，金熙天的阴茎迅速硬挺，他坐起身来，看着郑永勋的脑袋埋在他的腿间，他知道郑永勋喜欢咬着吃冰棒，刚开始他老觉得自己的阴茎也有被咬的风险，但魅魔天赋异禀，郑永勋总是小心收起牙齿，只用舌头吮舔，腮被撑得鼓鼓的，手揉按着囊袋，他小心地让阴茎滑向喉咙深处，不适感逼得眼泪在眼眶里打转。

“算了——”金熙天退出来一些，郑永勋偏头咳嗽了几声，又把阴茎含着舔弄，直到金熙天射出来。饿了这么多天终于吃上一顿了，郑永勋咽下精液，满足地松了口气，金熙天伸手把他嘴角的精液抹去，他凑过去把手指也舔了干净。

  
郑永勋站起身把身上衣服脱了，又爬到金熙天腿上跪坐着。他发间露出了红色的角，后背的黑色翅膀轻轻扇动，身体上的魔纹逐渐浮现出来，脖颈手臂与大腿均有黑色魔环，在浅蜜色的皮肤上显得更为情色。阴茎直挺挺请求被爱抚，郑永勋难耐得扭了扭腰，他早就湿了好久，肉穴浸润着滑腻体液，等着招待它的猎物。他刚口完不好接吻，就凑过去亲金熙天的下巴和脖颈，金熙天的手指摸到他的胸口揉捏挺立发硬的乳头，力道有些重了，他吸着气求饶让金熙天一点，金熙天说：“不是魅魔吗，摸两下不会坏的吧？”

  
“但是会痛啊！”郑永勋抗议道。

  
“那也没看出你不喜欢。”金熙天贴近被捏得发红的乳尖，只是伸舌碰触一下，郑永勋就颤了颤身体，他张口含着，敏感肿胀的乳尖在温暖口腔里缓解了疼痛，泛起一阵麻痒。郑永勋用手轻轻摩挲着金熙天的后颈，动脉就在皮肤下跳动，流动着鲜活的血液，他第一次见到金熙天时，还以为他是难得一见的吸血鬼，听说吸血鬼饿久了也会吃一吃魅魔，他提心吊胆了好一会儿，才发现对方不过是个长得比较苍白的人类青年。

  
他草草用手指在自己身体搅了两下，本来就不需要准备什么，他扶住金熙天的阴茎往下坐，轻松把整根吃了进去。热硬的柱身擦过内壁，郑永勋舒服地低喘出声，自觉动起身体，阴茎也流出体液，把金熙天的小腹弄得一团糟。金熙天随着他的节奏，魅魔的身体既柔软又紧致，他被夹得快弄出来了，顺手拧了一把郑永勋的屁股。

  
“慢不下来……”郑永勋着急地在他耳边央求，“熙天啊，把哥喂饱吧，保证后面几天都不烦你了。”

  
“然后去找别的人？我想想，是你常来往的那几个吗——”金熙天干脆不动弹了。

  
“没有了，”郑永勋连忙否认，他抓着金熙天的手往自己后腰摸，“魔纹还在呢。”

  
金熙天在郑永勋尾椎上方一些的皮肤感受到了类似磨砂的触感，那是郑永勋特殊的魔纹，当魅魔有固定的伴侣时会自然出现，颜色也是和其他黑色魔纹不同的淡金色。他用手指摩挲感受与众不同的质感，郑永勋又悄悄自己动了起来，穴肉绞着阴茎找敏感点，擦到的一瞬间箭头型的尾巴激动得挺直了，他食髓知味让阴茎头部磨着那个地方，后腰过电似的发麻，手指无意识间捏着金熙天的肩膀。

  
“这里吗？”金熙天扶住他的腰顶弄，郑永勋爽得发抖，搂紧了金熙天的肩膀直发出呜咽声。这哥可太容易哭了啊，金熙天分神想道，哪儿的水都很多，让人老忍不住要欺负。

  
室友是魅魔这事把金熙天吓了好一跳，毕竟他原本以为洗手间没人，推门进去却发现自己的室友穿着情趣内衣在自慰也是有够尴尬。本想装作什么也没发生给彼此一点空间，没想到稀里糊涂就给扑倒，莫名其妙裤子就不见了，不知怎么自己就硬了还捅了室友，还发现对方头上的角和后背的翅膀和尾巴都是真实的，足以登上都市传说论坛里桃色版块。事后郑永勋不好意思地说因为忙着论文太久没进食了，一时之间没控制住自己，古代传说都是骗人的，他们这代混血魅魔觅食的时候对人类身体不会有害，下次会定时进食，让金熙天放心。金熙天原本想说不带回家里来就行，说出来却变成了“那再吃一两次也不是不可以”，讲到底变成今天这个局面还是人的肉食天性在作怪。只是互相帮助的关系吗，金熙天自己也说不出个所以然，那就顺其自然，问题等出现再解决，此刻他们也不过是精力旺盛的年轻人罢了。  
“太……太快了……喜欢……”果然又是濒临高潮在说胡话了，金熙天问他：“喜欢什么？”

  
“……喜欢你啊，最喜欢我们熙天了。”郑永勋亲了亲他的脸颊，随后迎来了渴望已久的高潮，精液把金熙天的小腹弄得一团糟。金熙天被他夹得也禁不住缴械，射在他身体里，等着自行吸收，填满饥饿的魅魔。

魅魔的话大概不能相信，只不过现在心情好，姑且听进去吧。


End file.
